The Price of Power/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info After The Doppelganger/Roleplay, the group of heroes is teleported to a place called Caligo Mountain. This is also were Zelda, Ilia, and Sheik are hiding. They must now defeat a new enemy, their former friend corrupted by power, Link.... Archives 1, 2, 3 RP Characters Link (Ice) Zelda (Ice) Epona (Ice) Ilia (Ice) Sheik (Ice) N (Ftag) Sigilyph (Ftag) Reeshiram (Ftag) Howl (Wolf) Lily (Daffodil) Sol (June) Eddie (Night) Pad (Night) Melody (Night) Edme (Edme) Ferrus (Icefern) Ness (Lorkn) Faolan (Edme) Donkey Kong (Stone) Swift (Silver) In Hyrule.... The group was already gone. "Where are they!?" asked Epona, worried. Icewish ♥ 04:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Edme sniffed the area. ✧Edme✧ 04:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Epona noticed a trail of blood leading into the trone room. Icewish ♥ 13:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "thats not good"Pad said worried.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Huh?" Donkey Kong said, looking around "Oh my, I should get to them, and soon." DK searched alot of places, and eventually found them. "Guys, WAIT!" STONE KIRBY ' (Only RP your character, not someone elses, even if it is indirect :) ) "You are crazy..." said Epona to DK. --- Sheik opened his eyes after, not knowing where he was. He, and he assumed the others as well, were trapped in a spider web-like net. Icewish ♥ 23:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, I actually thought the blood came from DK falling)"Listen" Donkey Kong said "I've been following you all since the begining of your adventure. Have you ever heard of the Koopa Armadia of Doom?" '''STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "No, and I don't care, I have to help Master," said Epona. Icewish ♥ 23:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "But I think the Koopa Armadia of Doom is causing all your problems!" DK said "I see them place monsters minutes before you fight those same monsters! Remember, I've been following you, so I'm geting worried what they will do.Yea, sometimes I'm actually a bit ahead of you." 'STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" asked Epona. Icewish ♥ 23:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "I haven't followed you clearly I guess, but still, how can you explain to me that I didn't see the Koopa Armadia of Doom place alot of the baddies you fight?" DK cried. Donkey Kong slammed his fist against his head,got a Barrel TV, and then showed the team footage of Dark Link talking to Bowser, the leader of the Koopa Armadia, and a really fat penguin about an evil plan. (K, we have two types of RPs on the wiki, dramas and comedys. This is a drama, and it is more formal and serious.) "We are in Hyrule, my Master was tricked into being the wielder of the Triforce of Power, and now we have to save him and the rest of our land. You are just insane and have some weird picture box," said Epona. Icewish ♥ 00:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Swift ran around on his small little legs, tounge sticking out. He crashed into Epona.[[User:Silverwhisker|'''Silver]][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Ouch!" screamed Epona. "Who are you?" Icewish ♥ 00:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Swift reared up on his little legs. "The fastes horse a-" he began, but fell because of his overgrown head.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my gosh are you O.K?" screamed Epona. Donkey Kong came back and said "I'm sorry for being crazy before. I just thought I saw them. Well, anyway, I would like to join your crew.I think I have some powers you would really need." STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "O.K," said Epona. Icewish ♥ 01:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Wait, so you aren't mad at me" said DK. '''STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "No," said Epona. "This is just how I talk." Icewish ♥ 01:54, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "K" DK said "Where should we go now" 'STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "The throne room," said Epona. Icewish ♥ 02:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "where is that?"Eddie asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Swift rolled around until he got up. "Erm.....I-I guess..." he said.[[User:Silverwhisker|'''Silver]][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 22:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not sure," said Epona. "Follow the blood trail I guess." Icewish ♥ 23:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Swift gazed up at Epona. "Er.....What's going on?" he asked.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 23:29, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "We have to help Master," said Epona. She started to trot away. Icewish ♥ 23:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "'Master'?" Ness is hesitant in asking, but does anyway. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Link," said Epona. "It is what horses call our owners' here. He doesn't like me calling him that, but it's more of a habit now." Icewish ♥ 23:44, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, well... What are we waiting for, let's go!" Ness is excited to finally be able to help. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona nodded and broke into a run. Icewish ♥ 00:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness sprinted alongside, keeping up, but gradually losing speed. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona picked Ness up with her teeth and flung him onto her back. The horse then galloped away. Icewish ♥ 00:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness was shocked with the sudden movement, but soon regained his balance. "Thanks!" He was grateful for the action. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona nodded. She stopped suddenly all of a sudden. Icewish ♥ 01:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" Ness is almost thrown off by the sudden stop. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona kicked the doors down. "Epona!" said a white stalion, happily. Icewish ♥ 01:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Who is that?" Ness asks as he jumps off of Epona, somewhat clumsily. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Quicksilver," said Epona. "My friend." Quicksilver broke down his stall's fance. "Thanks for breaking down the door," he said. Icewish ♥ 01:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "It's great to meet you, but I think that we should go... The others might be worried," Ness is stirred by an eerie chill down his back. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The two horses nodded. Epona picked up Ness and threw him onto her back, then galloped off. The three soon reached the throne room. Icewish ♥ 01:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" Ness' voice shakes when he speaks. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Who's there?" asked a voice. Icewish ♥ 01:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Ness! Wh- who is asking?" Ness is shaking quite noticeably, and he is ready for something to jump out at him. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Quit being a coward and get me out of this mess," said the voice, seeming somewhat annoyed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know who that is," said Quicksilver. He trotted into the darkness and cut Sheik out of the spider-web. They walked over to the entrance of the room. Icewish ♥ 01:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Well, that was some hello," Ness is relieved, and acts snidely to cover up his scared behaviours. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "You shut the (beep!) up," said Sheik to Ness. "Pardon him," said Epona to Ness, quietly. "He acts like this to everyone..." Quicksilver stomped his hooves impatiently. "We have to find Link!" he said. Icewish ♥ 01:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Right, enough jibber-jabber," Ness is keen to assist in the search for Link. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) A wolf lunged at Ness from the shadows. Icewish ♥01:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hello," said N. Ftaghn (talk) 01:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "AHHHHGHGHG!!" Ness screamed like a baby. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The wolf attacked Ness and sent blood everywhere. Quicksilver tried to kick the wolf, but the wolf dodged. The wolf turned back into his true form an revealed himself as Link. He stabbed N with a small blade, but missed slightly and the blade landed in N''s arm. Icewish ♥ 01:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Sigilyph's Heal Burst was able to remove the wound. Ftaghn (talk) 01:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reshiram used Dragon Pulse and stunned Link. Sigiyph then immobilized him with Stored Power. Ftaghn (talk) 02:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) It had no affect on Link. Sheik threw a knife at Link with dealy accuracy, but he was able to catch the knife right before it hit him and threw it back at Reshiram. Icewish ♥ 02:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reshiram heateed the knife, and then Sigilyph used Psychic to shoot it not at Link, but at the tree behind him. It began to fall. Ftaghn (talk) 02:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness, still bleeding at the feet of Link, blasted the tree with his PK, thinking he would be crushed. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Why are there so many trees in this castle?" thought Epona. After several hours of fighting, no attack seemed to affect Link. Icewish ♥ 02:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness had enough time to heal himself, out of sight from Link. jumping out, he shouts "Guys, we're fighting a losing battle, let's get out of here and cut our losses." [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "L-Link?" said a voice, weakly. Icewish ♥ 02:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The voice startles Ness. Not wanting it to be another wolf, He dashes to Sheik and the others. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Link turns around, startled. It was the voice of his close friend, Ilia. Shocked, Link's attack fails, and he ends up impaling himself with his own blade. Blood dripped from a deep wound in his stomach to his hands and then onto the floor, which was now stained red. The severe injury caused memories of his life flooding back to his mind, despite himself being clouded with the Triforce of Power. And this, the cost of harming your friends and loved ones, is the toxic price of power.... Icewish ♥ 02:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The End Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay